Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Musim semi yang hangat, aroma tanah yang masih basah, suara bola yang membentur lapangan, serta alunan melodi yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou bertemu dengan orang yang sukses membuatnya terjerat. Hanya butuh dua kali pertemuan untuk membuat Akashi Seijuurou sadar mengenai isi hatinya. AkaKuro. Sho-ai, Oreshi, Typo(s) and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura yang telah mekar. Menerbangkan wangi musim semi yang begitu damai.

Suara bola yang tengah didrible menjadi musik pelengkap—begitu pula dengan bunyi gemerisik daun serta cicitan burung yang bersatu padu membentuk orkestra alam. Suasana yang begitu damai.

Bola bundar berwarna oranye itu terus dipantulkan ketanah oleh sesosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_. Sepasang _ruby_nya menatap tanpa minat ring yang menjulang dihadapannya seolah menantang. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk melakukan _shot_.

Dan wush, benda bundar itu masuk dengan mulus tanpa kendala. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil bola miliknya dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari lapangan basket yang berada ditaman kota. Orang-orang sudah mulai datang, dan ia tak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kaki, ia dibuat berhenti oleh suara alunan pianika yang mengalun lembut. Alunan yang sederhana namun begitu indah; yang nyatanya mampu membuatnya terdiam ditempatnya tanpa berniat untuk menjauh.

Sebuah melodi yang mampu menyeretnya untuk sekedar mencari dimana sumber suara.

_Ruby_nya menatap kagum sosok remaja bersurai _teal_ yang tengah memainkan pianikanya dengan anak-anak yang berdiri disekelilingnya, dimana anak-anak tersebut begitu menikmati untaian nada yang telah disumbangkan olehnya.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu merasa jika ia baru saja melihat sosok malaikat dengan _background_ guguran kelopak sakura.

Begitu cantik.

.

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Seluruh lagu yang tersebut disini murni milik penulisnya, _Mozart._

**T. **

**Romance. Drama **

**1/?**

**Warning:**

**Oreshi. Boys Love. Typo, OOC. And many more.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_—sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou, melempar senyum kecil ketika remaja itu telah menyelesaikan permainannnya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _ruby_ miliknya.

Ia kembali dibuat kagum oleh eksistensi dari sepasang iris berwarna _azure_ yang begitu indah dan nampak begitu polos yang tengah menatapnya. Jangan lupakan pula bibir tipisnya yang semerah _cherry_.

Sungguh penggambaran sosok _aprodhite_ yang begitu sempurna—untuknya.

Ingin ia melangkah menghampirinya, menanyakan siapa namanya dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya karena sudah membuatnya terpesona seperti ini, sayangnya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya itu ketika melihat sosok menawan itu telah berjalan menjauh—masih dengan segerombolan anak-anak yang mengikutinya.

Sepeninggal remaja tersebut, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya—lengkap dengan senyum kecil yang masih enggan untuk pergi dari parasnya.

Ia penasaran dengan perasaan yang baru kali ini menggelitiknya. Digelengkannya kepalanya kuat ketika suatu pikiran terlintas dibenaknya.

Tidak. Ia tidak jatuh cinta, terlalu cepat baginya untuk jatuh cinta. Ia hanya kagum dan penasaran. Itu saja. Ia kagum dengan paras sempurna sosok tersebut, belum lagi nampaknya ia cukup mahir dalam memainkan alat musik. Dan ia penasaran, siapa namanya dan ilmu apa yang sudah ia gunakan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun.

Ia bertekad dalam hati, bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus bisa mencari tahu tentang remaja itu!

Harus!

.-.-.

Suasana gedung SMP Teiko begitu sepi. Tentu saja, mengingat saat ini telah memasuki jam pelajaran. Tak terlihat seorang pun siswa yang berjalan tak jelas sepanjang koridor. Yah, memangnya siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan cara melanggar aturan tata tertib Teiko?

Jika kau berani, bisa dipastikan kau memang sudah bosan dengan yang namanya hidup dan ingin mati dengan pengalaman tiada duanya; mati ditangan sang ketua OSIS Teiko yang diberi julukan 'titisan iblis'—Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun, pengecualian untuk sosok sang ketua OSIS itu sendiri, buktinya ia sekarang tengah berjalan dikoridor yang sepi dengan begitu tenangnya. Aura kewibawaan yang ia miliki mampu mengalir sempurna—memenuhi koridor.

Langkah kaki berbalut celana hitam itu terhenti disebuah ruang musik. Ia menatap malas pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

Jika saja bukan gurunya yang meminta—dengan catatan ini adalah ujian musiknya yang tak sempat ia ikuti karena turnamen basket, ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menginjakkan kakinya disini. Lebih baik ia berada dikelas; mendengar guru menerangkan ataupun pergi ke perpustakaan yang menyediakan berbagai jenis buku favoritnya. Daripada harus berdiam diri dan terkurung di ruangan yang menurutnya laknat.

Bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou kurang menyukai musik—terutama musik klasik. Entahlah, Akashi sendiri tak tau bagaimana detailnya. Ia hanya merasa jika musik tidaklah sesuai dengan pribadinya—meski ia pernah menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan belajar piano dan biola.

Akashi menarik nafas, ia bukanlah pengecut. Masalah sepele seperti ini bukanlah batu halangan untuknya. Semakin cepat ia bisa, maka semakin cepat ia lulus dan semakin cepat pula ia bisa menjauh dari yang namanya musik klasik.

Ia tak peduli bagaimana rupa mentor yang telah ditunjuk secara baik hati oleh sang guru. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah cara agar sang mentor bisa lebih becus mengajarinya agar ia bisa segera terlepas dari semua ini.

GREEK.

Pintu geser itu telah sepenuhnya terbuka; menampilkan keadaan ruangan musik yang begitu bersih dengan sebuah _grand piano_ yang berada ditengah ruangan, selain itu, terlihat beberapa kertas partitur yang berserakan diatas _grand piano_.

Ia menekuk alisnya, tak mengerti kenapa ruangan musik ini begitu sepi? tak ada seorang pun disini, mengingat tadi sang guru telah mengatakan bahwa mentornya sudah menunggu di ruangan musik.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah kedalam.

Sekali lagi, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang begitu manis masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, membiusnya hingga rasanya ia sendiri lupa bagiamana caranya untuk bernafas.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Ruby_nya melebar mendapati sosok remaja dengan balutan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela, tangannya bergerak dengan isyarat, sementara bibir tipisnya bersenandung lirih.

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light _

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

Mahkota dengan helai lembut berwarna _teal_, sepasang _azure_ yang tengah menatap lurus pemandangan diluar jendela, kulit pucatnya, tubuh mungilnya.

Dia adalah _aprodhite_ yang baru saja kemarin Akashi temui.

Tak menyiakan waktu, Akashi berdehem, menarik perhatian dari remaja laki-laki yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri tersebut. Remaja itu pun nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi, dengan cepat ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan berlinang.

Sementara itu, Akashi menatapnya penuh heran, kenapa ia harus menangis?

Pemuda _teal_ itu menatap Akashi lekat, mengamati sang surai _crimson_ dengan tenang—jangan lupakan wajah manis yang masih sanggup mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou?" panggilnya datar.

Akashi mengangguk, ia mengulas sebuah seringai sebelum mendekati sang remaja bersurai _teal_, "Kuroko Tetsuya? Orang yang akan menjadi mentorku?"

Kali ini giliran pemuda yang baru dipanggil Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengangguk, "Iya. _Sensei_ sudah meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi mentor Akashi_-san_ sampai waktu ujian susulan nanti."

"Kapan?"

Kuroko menatap heran Akashi yang kini telah duduk dibangku piano, "Entahlah, bukankah seharusnya Akashi-_san_ yang tau tentang hal itu?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan _Sensei_, jujur saja, sebenarnya aku pun tak peduli dengan ujian ini."

Akashi bisa melihat, pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan hanya kau seorang jenius yang pandai disegala bidang kau bisa meremehkan musik, Akashi-_san_."

Alis itu terangkat, matanya menatap tajam sosok Kuroko, meski batinnya sudah berteriak penuh kagum. Dari semua orang yang pernah berbicara dengannya, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang berani menyidirnya terang-terangan.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku sama sekali tidak meremehkan musik. Satu lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan _suffix –san_, itu menganggu."

Kepala berhias surai _teal_ itu mengangguk, ia melangkah mendekati Akashi. Sepasang manik_ azure_nya masih setia memandang datar .

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan. Akashi mengangguk.

"Instrumen apa yang akan Akashi-_kun_ mainkan nanti?"

Sepasang ruby milik Akashi mulai mengabsen tiap instrumen yang ada didalam ruang musik. Mungkin jika tidak biola ia akan memainkan piano. Ah, sepertinya piano lebih menarik.

"Aku akan memainkan piano," jawabnya.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun menempatkan dirinya duduk dibangku piano—sedikit menyuruh Akashi untuk bergeser guna memberikan ruang untuknya, yang tentu saja disetujui oleh sang surai _crimson_, "Piano? Lalu apa yang diujikan nanti?"

Akashi memutar otak—mengingat perkataan gurunya tadi, "_Mozart_ atau _Chopin_. Bebas memilih."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, jemari lentik itu menempatkan posisi diatas tuts piano. Seiring tarikan nafasnya, jari-jari itu pun menari dengan begitu lincah diatas tuts piano. Memainkan melodi yang tak asing bagi Akashi.

_Mozart, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

Akashi sukses dibuat terpana. Jujur saja, ia kagum dengan keahlian sang surai _teal_ dalam menguasai _tuts-tuts_ didepan mereka. Ia kagum dengan bagaimana lincahnya jari-jari lentik itu menari diatas _tuts_ piano—hingga bisa menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang begitu indah.

Sejenak, Akashi merasa jika bintang-bintang kecil tengah mengelilingi mereka saat ini.

Permainan singkat itu ditutup dengan suara denting singkat. Sepasang manik _azure_ yang ternyata sedari tadi bersembunyi itu menunjukan sinarnya. Ia menatap lekat sosok Akashi yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum yang kentara.

"Aka—"

"Aku kagum dengan permainanmu Kuroko. Belum pernah aku mendengar seorang pianis memainkan lagu ini dengan begitu indahnya," puji Akashi sambil melempar senyum menawan.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya bingung, beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya Akashi yang justru tengah menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau salah sangka Akashi-_kun_, aku bukan seorang pianis. Aku ini seorang _violinist_."

"Jangan bercanda, belum pernah aku melihat seorang _violinist_ bisa memainkan piano dengan begitu mahirnya," Akashi masih bersikeras. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya jika sosok disampingnya itu bukan seorang pianis? Tadi saja ia bisa memainkan _Mozart_ tanpa harus repot-repot melihat kertas partitur.

Kuroko hanya mengulas senyum tulus, "Dulu aku pernah bermain piano. Hanya setahun, sebelum akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada biola karena seseorang."

Akashi terdiam. Ia tidak tau darimana asalnya kelopak bunga sakura yang sekarang berguguran disekitar mereka. Menambah warna disekitarnya—belum lagi dengan seulas senyum manis yang nyatanya mampu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Sepasang rubynya masih memenjarakan sosok Kuroko yang kini beranjak dari sisinya. Berjalan menuju sebuah tas biola yang berada disebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari jendela.

Tangan putih itu bergerak mengambil biola yang tersimpan disana, memanggulnya dibahunya dan mulai memainkannya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Akashi hanyut dalam melodi yang dihasilkan dari tiap gesekan yang dimainkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan juga menenangkan yang masuk begitu saja kedalam relung hatinya.

Begitu menyenangkan.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu pun tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa sosok Kuroko Tetsuya nampak berkali-kali lebih memesona dengan biola ditangannya dan juga guyuran kelopak sakura yang menjadi pemanisnya.

Hidupnya kini seolah menjadi penuh warna, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pusat dari warna tersebut. Pusat yang ingin ia miliki.

Akashi ingat, teman-temannya pernah mengatakan jika ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta adalah dada yang berdegup kencang namun menyenangkan ketika kau berada didekatnya, hidupmu yang tadinya biasa saja menjadi lebih berwarna ketika kau bertemu dengannya, dan juga... rasa ingin memilikinya hanya untuk dirimu seorang.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang jenius, ia tentu tidaklah bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari perasaan ini.

Permainan indah itu terhenti, Kuroko melemparkan senyum tipis pada Akashi.

"_Mozart: Violin Concerto No. 5 in A major, 'Turkish'."_

Oh, sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan jenis lagu yang baru saja dimainkan oleh Kuroko, bahkan ia pun tidak peduli dengan kertas partitur yang berisi not pemberian sang pemuda _teal_.

Ia hanya peduli pada satu hal...

Dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou pemuda berusia 14 tahun, secara resmi menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali.

.

.

.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued.


	2. Chapter 2

Suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan menjadi musik pengantar tidur tersendiri bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Lihat saja, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu justru duduk dengan memangku kepala; lengkap dengan mata yang sayu menahan kantuk.

Tidak dipedulikannya sang _sensei_ yang tengah mengurut dadanya sabar atas perilakunya yang kurang berkenan itu. Ia tidak peduli, sungguh. Rasanya ia sangat mengantuk hari ini, yang ia inginkan adalah tidur.

Salahkan saja orang itu.

Orang yang memiliki surai berwarna _teal_ dengan sepasang manik _azure_ yang begitu polos dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis semerah _cherry_nya—yang sukses membuat dirinya hanya bisa menatap penuh cinta langit-langit kamarnya.

Akashi merasa menjadi orang sakit jiwa hanya karena tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Kuroko Tetsuya dari benaknya.

Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang memainkan biola untuknya di ruang musik dan ditemani guyuran kelopak sakura sukses membekas secara permanen di ingatannya—dan ia tidaklah menyesal.

Baginya, itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Menguap sejenak, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar kelas.

Angin musim semi masih setia menerbangkan tiap kelopak bunga sakura, membawanya terbang mengarungi birunya langit. Seulas senyum terpatri diparasnya.

Kira-kira Kuroko sedang apa ya hari ini?

.

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Seluruh lagu yang tersebut disini murni milik penulisnya masing-masing_._

**T. **

**Romance. Drama **

**2/?**

**Warning:**

**Oreshi. Boys Love. Typo, OOC. And many more.**

**.**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat beberapa gerombolan siswa sudah mulai sibuk dengan bekal makanan mereka masing-masing, ada yang menikmati makannya dikelas, namun ada pula yang menikmatinya diluar; tidak ingin menyiakan udara hangat musim semi yang begitu memanjakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu dari sekian siswa yang lebih memilih untuk menyantap bekalnya dengan tenang di ruang kelas—itu sebelum seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kehitaman menghampirinya, lengkap dengan mendobrak mejanya.

_Azure_ itu menatap tanpa minat, napsu makannya menguap entah kemana, "Kau mengagetkanku, Shigehiro-_kun_."

Sosok yang dipanggil Shigehiro—Ogiwara Shigehiro hanya mengumbar senyum lebar. Tangannya mengangkat kantung plastik berwarna putih yang diyakini Kuroko hanyalah berisi _sandwich_ dan susuk kotak rasa coklat.

"Wajahmu tidak kelihatan kaget," elaknya sambil menatap Kuroko dengan alis terangkat bingung.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menghela nafas, "Tolong jangan salahkan ekspresiku. Dari lahir memang sudah begini."

"Ah, masa sih? Seingatku dulu kau ekspresif sekali, Tetsuya. Aku ingat setiap sore pasti kau akan berteriak didepan rumahku sambil tersenyum lebar—Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raung Ogiwara sambil mengelus betisnya yang menjadi korban keganasan kaki Kuroko dibawah meja sang pemuda.

"Menendangmu. Kau berisik. Aku jadi malas makan."

Datar, tidak banyak basa-basi, bibir menggoda itu lebih sering mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan daripada kata-kata manis yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi berbunga.

Namun itulah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda sarkas namun baik hati, seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabat Ogiwara Shigehiro semenjak keduanya resmi menghirup oksigen; mengingat kedua rumah mereka hanyalah dibatasi sebuah pagar tembok.

Ogiwara tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan pedas Kuroko, ia justru menarik tangan Kuroko yang baru saja akan memasukkan kembali kotak bekalnya kedalam laci, "Kau ini Tetsuya! Pantas saja kalau kau itu kurus kering seperti orang kurang gizi. Makan saja tidak pernah. Ayo, kau ikut bersamaku, kita akan makan bersama di atap!"

Kuroko menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ogiwara yang menariknya, "Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku Shigehiro-_kun_. Kau melakukan penganiayaan terhadap anak dibawah umur."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memutar matanya malas, tangannya yang terbebas memijat keningnya yang mendadak menjadi pening.

Serius, Kuroko ini benar-benar ingin ia lemparkan dari atas gedung, supaya otak pemuda itu bisa sedikit lebih beres lagi.

"Kita ini sebaya, tidak ada yang namanya penganiayaan terhadap anak dibawah umur untuk kita. Sudahlah Tetsuya, ayo ikut denganku makan siang bersama teman-temanku diatap!"

Gelengan itu semakin kuat. Bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan jika dirinya akan makan bersama dengan teman-teman Ogiwara yang kebanyakan dari klub basket, "Sekali lagi, aku menolak. Tolong lepaskan aku Shigehiro-_kun_, aku mau makan di ruang musik saja."

Ogiwara hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan iris _azure_ dihadapannya itu berkilat memelas. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tangan Kuroko.

Begitu terbebas, Kuroko tak lupa melemparkan sebuah senyum manis pada Ogiwara sebelum dirinya sepenuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Shigehiro-_kun_. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menyanggupinya."

.-.-.

"Kau mau kemana Akashi?" seorang pemuda bersurai hijau bertanya pada Akashi yang beranjak dari duduknya.

Akashi hanya menoleh sekilas, "Aku hanya ingin makan siang ditempat lain, Midorima."

Pemuda bersurai hijau dan mengenakan kacamata, Midorima Shintarou hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dan menggumamkan kata tidak peduli. Sementara itu, Akashi mulai beranjak dari atap sekolah yang sepi.

Hanya ada dirinya dan Midorima disana. Teman-temannya yang biasanya makan siang bersamanya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai. Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya mulai berbisik kagum. Tentu saja, memang siswi mana yang tidak kagum dengan pangeran sekolah satu ini, Akashi Seijuurou. Sang ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim basket. Jangan ditanyakan lagi apa kelebihannya hingga ia dinobatkan menjadi pangeran sekolah. Ceritanya terlalu panjang.

Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan tersebut, hingga dirinya sampai disebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi dibandingkan ruang lainnya.

Tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut, terlihat ruangan yang berisi instrumen musik itu begitu sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada disana.

Akashi memutuskan untuk masuk dan menutup pintunya. Kotak bekalnya diletakkan diatas meja yang berada tak jauh dari grand piano. Sepasang _ruby_nya menjelajah sekeliling ruangan yang sesungguhnya tak terlalu besar tersebut.

Ia tidak menemukan helai _teal_ milik tambatan hatinya.

Batinnya mulai bertanya, mungkin Kuroko tidak menghabiskan waktunya disini. Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk beranjak jika saja ia tidak melihat sekotak bekal yang baru termakan sedikit tergeletak diatas kursi.

Akashi tersenyum, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia justru memilih untuk duduk dikursi grand piano dan memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya—sembari menunggu kehadiran sang surai teal.

GREEK.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut masuk kedalam pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan sekotak susu vanilla.

He, jangan bilang pemuda manis itu menyukai minuman satu itu?

Diam-diam, Akashi mencatatnya dalam ingatannya.

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ ada disini?" tanyanya.

Akashi meletakkan sumpitnya, "Bukankah ini tempat untuk umum Kuroko? Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan perihal kehadiranku disini."

Kuroko menggaruk pelipisnya, lalu beranjak menjauhi Akashi dan menempatkan dirinya duduk dibangku yang berada disamping jendela—tempat dimana kotak bekalnya berada.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu di ruang ini," ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sepotong telur gulung kedalam mulutnya.

Aksahi terdiam, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dirinya datang kemari dengan tujuan khusus, yaitu untuk melihat Kuroko. Tidak, harga dirinya masihlah terlalu tinggi. Bukan, ia bukannya malu, hanya saja rasanya sedikit menggelikan.

"Aku ingin berlatih setelah makan siang," elaknya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, "Akashi-_kun_ sudah membaca kertas partitur yang kemarin kuberikan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan polos, tidak lupa dengan sumpit yang masih menempel dibibirnya.

Melihat pose Kuroko, Akashi tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda bertingkah begitu manis seperti itu? Uh, Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar manis.

Kuroko sontak menghampiri Akashi, ia memberikan kotak susu yang telah berkurang sebagian itu kepada Akashi, "Minumlah, Akashi-_kun_."

Diterimanya dengan senang hati kotak susu pemberian Kuroko dan ditenggaknya dengan semangat. Selain alasan tersedak, ada alasan lain, yaitu dirinya yang melakukan_ indirect kiss_ dengan Kuroko. Ah, rasanya dada Akashi meletup-letup saking senangnya sekarang.

Setelah merasa baikan, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku, minumanmu jadi habis."

"Tak apa, aku sudah selesai makan," balas Kuroko. Pemuda itu pun beranjak untuk membereskan bekalnya. Sementara manik _ruby_ Akashi masih terus mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik sang pemuda bersurai _teal_.

Rasanya sangatlah berat untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kuroko. Seolah Kuroko adalah magnet yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Akashi-_kun_ ingin kutemani latihan atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko sontak membuyarkan lamunannya. Akashi melemparkan senyum menawan, "Tentu saja. Bukankah kau adalah mentorku? Sudah tugasmu untuk menemaniku latihan Kuroko."

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia mendekati Akashi dan menempatkan dirinya disamping sang pemuda _crimson_. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk membereskan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong—dan tentu saja dituruti dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Coba Akashi-_kun_ mainkan, aku ingin mendengar dan melihatnya," ucap Kuroko.

Akashi menarik nafas, entah mengapa ia merasa sangatlah gugup. Padahal seharusnya tidak begini, Akashi Seijuurou pantang merasa gugup karena dirinya menguasai semua bidang; termasuk lagu Mozart yang akan ia mainkan didepan Kuroko. Ia telah sepenuhnya menguasainya kemarin.

Bagi seorang jenius sepertinya, lagu jenis apapun bukanlah kendala untuknya.

Tapi, mendadak semua partitur yang terekam dalam otaknya menghilang bagai tersapu angin ketika indra penciumannya menangkap harum manis vanilla yang menguar dari sosok yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika sensasi hangat menguasai lengan kirinya yang tidak sengaja menempel dengan lengan kanan Kuroko. Belum lagi dadanya yang berdegup tak normal kala _ruby_nya mendapati wajah manis Kuroko dalam jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

Argh, apakah jatuh cinta semerepotkan ini?

Akashi mulai menempatkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano. Tuts-tuts itu terasa begitu dingin dan juga licin untuknya—mungkin itu efek dari jarinya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan juga sedikit gemetaran.

Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja Kuroko tidak menyadari jemarinya yang mulai bergetar layaknya orang lansia. Ia tidak tau harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana jika Kuroko mengetahui hal ini. Dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou, si tuan sempurna ternyata bisa gemetaran ketika disuruh memainkan Mozart oleh teman sebayanya.

Akashi menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya—terlebih detak jantungnya yang semakin lama justru semakin menggila.

Kembali ditempatkannya jemari-jemari lentiknya pada tuts piano, menekannya dengan penuh perasaan. Namun, lagi-lagi ia dibuat menjerit frustasi dalam hati ketika jemarinya justru menekan kunci yang salah, menghasilkan nada sumbang yang tidak nikmat didengar.

Sungguh, dirinya merasa bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Umpatan batin Akashi berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap tawa merdu dari sosok menawan disampingnya. Ah, rasanya ia tidak jadi menyesal karena telah melakukan kesalahan—yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang haram baginya.

"Bukan seperti itu Akashi-_kun_, seharusnya seperti ini—"

Selanjutnya, setiap perkataan Kuroko Tetsuya terdengar seperti _lullaby_ untuknya. Fokusnya buyar. Suara Kuroko nyatanya tak mampu menembus telinganya yang mendadak menjadi tuli. Sepuluh jemari lentik itu kini melingkupi tangannya, menuntunnya untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

Rasanya... hangat.

Kehangatan yang tidak ingin Akashi lepaskan begitu saja. Kehangatan yang ingin Akashi miliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri—bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan membuat Kuroko jatuh dalam pelukannya. Itulah tekadnya.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Kepalanya mendongak, sepasang _ruby_nya terperangkap dalam sepasang _azure_ jernih yang menatapnya polos—meski wajah manis itu masih sedatar tembok ruang musik.

Waktu seolah berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Jendela yang terbuka lebar membawa aroma musim semi yang entah mengapa tercium amat manis. Puluhan kelopak sakura pun berhamburan terbang masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Menodai lantai bersih ruangan itu.

Akashi belum pernah melihat surga. Namun, jika ada yang bertanya apa itu surga, maka Akashi akan menjawabnya dengan lugas.

"Surga adalah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya berada disampingku ditemani hembus sejuk angin dan juga harum manis musim semi."

.-.-.

Bel pulang sekolah telah menyambut. Akashi bergegas keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Kuroko yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari kelasnya.

Ia memiliki janji dengan Kuroko. Pemuda manis itu berjanji akan menemaninya latihannya meski sampai malam hari sekalipun. Akashi jelas senang, ia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana nasib latihan tim basket yang biasa dipimpinnya itu. Ia justru melemparkan wewenang berharga itu pada Midorima Shintarou—selaku wakil kapten dan juga Momoi Satsuki—sang manager.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Toh, tanpa ada dirinya dilatihan, performa timnya masih terjamin, kemenangan sudah tergenggam nyata didalam tangan klub basket Teiko yang dijuluki dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung melenggang masuk kedalam kelas sang surai teal. Matanya memicing tak suka kala menemukan pemandangan laknat didepan matanya.

Pemandangan dimana seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap tengah tertawa sambil merangkul akrab sosok Kuroko yang tengah membereskan buku pelajarannya.

Rasanya Akashi ingin mematahkan tangan kurang ajar itu.

"Shigehiro."

Pemuda yang asyik tertawa itu terlihat kaget, bahkan ia nyaris terjungkal kala suara dengan nada dingin dan berbahaya menembus gendang telinganya. Dengan kikuk, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada bahu sang surai _teal_ ketika menyadari tatapan tajam manik _ruby_ itu mengarah langsung kesana.

"Eh, Akashi," sapanya sambil tersenyum canggung—tidak lupa batinnya berdoa semoga saja dirinya masih diberi kesempatan menghirup udara sampai nanti, mengingat sepertinya Akashi sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

Akashi pun membalas senyum Ogiwara tidak kalah manisnya—yang berimbas pada keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis sang surai coklat, "Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah latihan akan dimulai?"

Sepasang manik itu melebar, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, belum lagi perutnya yang rasanya melilit. Bagus, ia kepergok akan bolos oleh kapten timnya sendiri. Secepat kilat, pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Namun, baru saja sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu, ia kembali lagi—tidak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya, "Obrolannya kita lanjutkan nanti ya Tetsuya, dirumahmu!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, sementara Akashi menatap Ogiwara tajam. Didalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana pelatihan sadis untuk sang surai coklat.

Apa-apaan dengan memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya? Oh, jangan lupakan juga kalau bocah bersurai coklat itu akan singgah dirumah tambatan hatinya.

Hatinya menjadi panas tanpa sebab.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau cukup dekat dengan, Ogiwara," Akashi membuka percakapan ketika keduanya mulai beranjak menuju ruang musik.

Kuroko melirik sebentar—hanya untuk menemukan raut tertekuk kesal milik Akashi, "Shigehiro-_kun_ temanku sejak kecil. Kami juga bertetangga."

_Holly sh*t_.

Hati Akashi jadi semakin panas. Jujur, ia cemburu dengan Ogiwara. Bagaimana bisa bocah pecicilan itu bisa berteman dengan manusia kalem sejenis Kuroko? Terlintas dibenaknya untuk menggusur rumah Ogiwara dan memindahkan mansionnya kesamping rumah sang surai teal.

Tapi, rasanya itu terlalu mustahil.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening yang melingkupi. Akashi sibuk dengan segala kutukannya untuk Ogiwara, sementara Kuroko sibuk dengan buku partitur yang berada digenggamannya.

GREK

Lamunan Akashi buyar ketika Kuroko m embuka pintu ruang musik. Keduanya pun langsung menuju sebuah grand piano. Tanpa dikomando, Akashi segera menempatkan dirinya.

Jemarinya bermain-main sebentar dengan tuts piano—sekedar pemanasan jari, supaya tidak kaku dan terpeleset, atau malah menyumbangkan nada sumbang seperti kejadian tadi.

Sementara itu, Kuroko berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, mengambil tas biolanya yang ternyata ditinggal. Ia pun kembali ke dekat Akashi, dengan membawa sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya disamping grand piano dengan menghadap Akashi.

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya dalam melihatnya, "Kenapa tidak duduk disampingku?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung sosok Akashi yang baru saja bersuara, sementara itu Akashi cuman bisa berdoa, semoga saja Kuroko tidak menganggapnya aneh.

Tak mendapat respon dari Akashi—kecuali sepasang _ruby_ menatapnya lekat, Kuroko pun beranjak dari posisinya semula dan menempatkan dirinya disamping sang surai crimson.

Sekali lagi, jantung Akashi berdesir lembut kala sensasi hangat dari lengan milik Kuroko yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

"Sekarang, coba Akashi-_kun_ mainkan."

Seiring dengan perintah dari Kuroko, jemari Akashi mulai menari diatas tuts. Membentuk simfoni Mozart yang begitu harmonis. Namun, Akashi merasa jika permainannya tidaklah seindah permainan milik Kuroko.

Padahal ia sudah sangat yakin, setiap not yang ia mainkan tidak ada yang _miss_. Semuanya sama seperti partitur. Sempurna.

Permainan berdurasi kurang lebih enam menit itu ditutup dengan apik. Kuroko bertepuk tangan dan memberikan pujian atas permainan sempurna Akashi.

Namun, wajah sang surai crimson nampaknya tidak puas dengan permainannya sendiri. Ada yang kurang, permainannya tidaklah sempurna—meskipun tak ada not yang miss.

Ia tak menyerah, kembali dimainkannya simfoni Mozart yang harus ia taklukan.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Bahkan sampai jarinya merasa kaku—Akashi tak kunjung puas. Ada yang kurang, entah dimana kekurangannya, ia sendiri tak tau.

Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat langit yang telah memerah diluar sana. Ah, rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menyadari jika waktu telah cepat berlalu.

Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya dia terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kuroko tak menegurnya jika hari telah beranjak sore? Bahkan remaja bersurai _teal_ itu sama sekali tidak menyela permainannya dengan suara semerdu harpa surga itu—apa jangan-jangan Akashi justru tidak menyadarinya?

Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh.

Kenapa sepertinya Akashi merasa ada sebuah beban yang hinggap dibahunya?

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, seketika sepasang manik _ruby_ itu melebar ketika harum manis vanilla semakin berpendar dalam indra penciumannya.

Manis vanilla yang berasal dari surai _teal_ yang kini tengah bersandar pada bahunya.

Jantungnya mendadak menciptakan debaran-debaran baru yang begitu menyenangkan. Tepat didepan manik _ruby_nya, terpampang secara nyata sosok manusia rupawan yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Hembusan nafasnya begitu teratur, belum lagi bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu—membuat Akashi harus menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin agar tidak menjajah teritori tersebut. Sepasang _azure_ yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak seputih salju. Poni _teal_nya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Benar-benar pemandangan indah yang langka.

Akashi tersenyum, tangannya bergerak memainkan helai _teal_ milik sang pemuda—yang ternyata membuat sang pemilik merasa lebih nyaman dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi. Buktinya kepala bermahkotakan helai teal itu semakin masuk kedalam ceruk leher Akashi—berusaha mengais kehangatan dari sang surai _crimson_.

Akashi menghela nafas, ingin rasanya membangunkan Kuroko, namun tak tega begitu melihat pemuda mungil itu begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Ia jadi berpikiran, jangan-jangan Kuroko jadi tambah nyenyak karena ada dirinya disampingnya?

Ah, lebih baik ia nikmati saja momen berharga ini—yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi dua kali dalam hidupnya.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, Akashi yang hanya bermain-main dengan tuts piano akhirnya merasakan kantuk pula. Ia melirik kesosok disampingnya. Masih tertidur.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya—mencari tempat yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk digunakan beristirahat. Pandangannya jatuh pada spot kosong yang berada didekat jendela. Duduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada dinding sepertinya tak masalah.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Kuroko ala pengantin, dibawanya tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dinding ruang musik. Pemuda _crimson_ itu berjengit kala hembusan angin senja menerpanya.

Dingin.

Ditatapnya sang surai _teal_ yang masih terlelap dan nampak sedikit menggigil, ia tersenyum tipis. Dilepasnya jas seragam SMP Teiko miliknya dan diselimutkan pada sosok Kuroko, setelah itu, ia menempatkan dirinya disamping sang pemuda.

Membawa kembali pemuda mungil itu untuk kembali bersandar padanya—begitu pula dengan dirinya, ia pun menyandarkan dirinya pada Kuroko, mencari kehangatan yang nyatanya mampu mengusir angin dingin senja.

Rubynya terpejam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—sungguh, ia menikmati rasa hangat yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya; dengan tambahan aroma vanilla yang begitu memanjakan batinnya.

Ah, sepertinya Akashi sama sekali tidak keberatan jika mereka harus menghabiskan waktu diruang musik semalaman.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

a/n:

holaa~

saya update cepet, mumpung koneksi internet lagi bagus. Ohiya, untuk para reviewers dichapter kemarin yang bilang kalau ini mirip sama Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, saya akui, saya memang ambil adegan awalnya dari situ. Habis, saya gregetan.

Waktu cerita ini udah finish, saya diajak nonton SWKNU, gregetan waktu scene pertamanya, manis gitu. Saya jadi gatahan, dan akhirnya draft awal saya rombak jadi mirip itu.

Saya lupa nulis itu dichap kemarin-_-v

Tapi, nanti kebelakang ceritanya akan berbeda dengan Shigatsu kok XD

**Special Thanks for:**

**Akakurofreak | saphire always for onyx | ScarletSky041149 | ReiKira | Kurotori Rei | AulChan12 | eruchan,777 | Zafreena | yolandaashari | tetsuya kurosaki | muchaaannn | shizuka clytaemnestra | saya,orchestra | guest | yuechandesu | Akashi Lulung | thalita. claluchuchachachuke | Oranyellow-chan | adelia santi | S. Hanabi**


End file.
